


Edward's learning curve 1

by Ookami82



Series: Inspiration of Others [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sometime in between Edward’s West visits and visits to have his leg checked. They are both 18 (closer to 19) Winry doesn’t know she just got pregnant. Post sex talking and snuggling.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edward's Learning Curve 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



The nighttime air that blew through the window felt good, even for Rushvalley. Winry and Edward lay naked like the day they were born, sated, content and relaxed. Their bodies were sticky, sweaty and flushed; sheets were not an option at this point. Edward was half asleep when Winry finally spoke up.  
  
“Hey Ed, you still with me?”  
  
Edward cracked an eye open to see his fiancée looking at the ceiling fan with an inquisitive expression. He got the feeling she was going to say something about some gizmo she was working on. Winry always talked about her ideas-her work, even after times like their current one.  
  
“Yeah, barely. You wore me out, woman.” He smirked, letting her know how satisfied he was with her performance.  
  
Winry turned to him, her blue eyes bright and wonder-struck. She smiled and tucked a piece of his loose, golden hair behind his ear. “I was just thinking about how much you have learned and how quick you learned it. Makes me wonder where you learned all the things you do to me.”  
  
Now she had his attention, he turned to her, now, his eyes were curious. “I just did. And I am a genius Alchemist.” He tooted his own horn, making Winry sigh and poke him in the chest.  
  
“That’s not what I meant, Ed. I meant a guy that was like you, a shrewd virgin until 18 just-just doesn’t know how to do things. You had to of learned it from somewhere…you read books didn’t you? Erotica books right!?”  
  
Edward blow air out of his nose. “No! I never touched a book like that. I only read books on alchemy and fixing Al. I already told you I didn’t have time for that.” He defended, only making Winry grin harder.  
  
“Ed, you ate me out the first time we had sex and I came, that’s a pretty big deal. You can’t tell me you just knew to do that. I have been around Pinanya and Mr. Garfiel. Pinanya told me her first time, she didn’t even kiss or make out…he just stuck it in. I think your lying.” Winry teasingly pointed out. She giggled at Edward scowl.  
  
“Well, then that just shows you what a gen-“  
  
“No way! You being an Alchemy geek has nothing to do with this! When you were sixteen you didn’t even know I had a vagina, more so that you had a penis. You didn’t whack off or anything; you were the virgin of all virgins. Scheska knew more than you.” Winry scoffed.  
  
“Scheska read all those books all the time because she didn’t have anything better to do. I knew stuff about girls then. Your being over dramatic…besides how do you know I didn’t whack off?”  
  
Winry’s answering smirk was irritating. “Alphonse told me.” Edward’s gold eyes nearly popped out of his head. “But that’s not the point, Ed. You’re avoiding the question, where did you learn your techniques?”  
  
Edward folded his arms across his chest. “You’re just annoying me now…aren’t you tired? Go to sleep.” He grumbled as he fluffed his pillow.  
  
“Still avoiding the question. How ‘bout this, I’ll tell you where I learned that thing I do to you while I am blowing you…”  
  
Edward snorted. “Somehow I really don’t want to know…between the old hag, Mr. Garfiel and Pinanya, I am sure you learned a lot. And because I am tired and you’ll just keep bugging me, I’ll tell you.”  
  
Winry waited patiently. “Well?”  
  
“Mustang.” Edward mumbled so badly Winry didn’t understand him.  
  
“What was that?” She poked him in the chest as she watched his cheeks flush. Her smile was devious.  
  
“I told you, go to bed, woman.” Edward barked. Winry moved closer, wrapping her leg around his hip.  
  
“Maybe I am not tired just yet. I missed you these last 3 months; we have to make up for lost time.” She told him as her wicked little hand moved down his abdomen, down the trail of golden hair. Edward was rock hard before she even touched him. She was such a bad influence. A brief moment later her hand was gone, moving back up his chest. “Tell me Ed, really it couldn’t be that bad. I am just saying for a first timer, you were really good.”  
  
Edward exhaled the breath he had been holding. He wanted her again and this time he was doing the work. But first, he had to shut her up.  
  
“Fine. I asked Colonel Dick how to do stuff. I didn’t want to hurt you and I wanted it to be really good for you the first time. You waited a long time to have me. It was only fair. But seriously, Winry don’t you say a damn word to him at their wedding next week. I’ll never hear the end of it from him.”  
  
Winry smiled and allowed him to move on top of her. “I won’t, I knew I was right to assume him, thanks for telling me.”  
  
Edward blinked, mid-stop at putting himself into her. “Wait…you caused all this and pretty much knew it was him?!”  
  
Winry didn’t want to argue. She jerked her hips, took his member into her own hands and shut him up with her mouth. Edward suddenly didn’t care, even now after so many months of being with her; it was still a learning curve.


	2. Edward's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward remembers something he lied to Winry about (in part 1) He gets the idea to inform her and stop that damn drill of hers...

Winry’s drill was loud enough to rattle the window panes. It would run for 10 minutes or so, followed by a short break and then run again. She had been working now for a least 5 hours straight, only stopping to eat a bite of her peanut butter sandwich.

Edward had just about enough of the damn drill. It was time to distract her into taking a real break. She would probably fuss, maybe even get angry about it, but he was feeling brave today, so what the hell.

Edward took the back stairs down to her shop, in which he took pride knowing that they were meant for employees. But considering he was her would-to-be-husband (in a matter of 30 days-but who’s counting) he had special privileges. His thoughts then circled around Winry and her labile moods and constant nausea and vomiting; it was no wonder she didn’t eat much. He understood that fact, but he also understood his child was growing in her. Her body needed protein to help keep her nitrogen levels balanced. 

This fact was something else he was quite proud of, Ed knew, physiologically what was happening with Winry and it helped him care for her so much better. In fact, he knew just as much as her gynecologist Dr. Feminist-bitch-gone-wrong. Edward didn’t care for doctors in general; and certainly didn’t care for a woman that fingered his finance once a month. She was a bitch to him most days and complained that Winry was to thin! Aren’t women supposed to stay healthy during pregnancy!? What did she want her to do become a huge cow like the rest of the woman in her office? Well, maybe cow was a little extreme, Winry was only going to get bigger, but not fat-and those woman were fat. 

Ed reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled out a key from his trouser pocket. He sighed hard, still hearing her stupid drill. He turned the key, when a memory suddenly struck him. 

“Roy! I am telling you, you should really find yourself a wife! Gracia is pregnant and jumps my bones when I get home! She’s completely insatiable! I thought all that puking she does was going to put me out for the next 7 months, but I was wrong. I don’t even have to start anything!” 

Edward heard nonstop about Maes Hughes horny, pregnant wife when he was in the military. Gracia was about the same gestation as Winry. Would Winry want to have sex? Edward had only been back from the West for 3 days, but it seemed she was too tired and nauseous to even kiss. Maybe Maes was just playing Mustang-no, Maes never lied. He may have boosted ridiculously, but he didn’t lie, especially about Gracia. Maybe if he used his charm-skills, whatever he called it; he could get her into to mood, off the drill and relaxing for the rest of the day. 

Winry was engrossed into her work. However, this was just not her day. She had drilled 4 plates too large for Mr. Briar’s knee joint. This was her fifth one and finally she had the hole-size right. She spent most of her morning in the bathroom, hugging the toilet. She was hungry ALL the time, but the nausea would not permit her to eat but tiny bites of her now, stale PB and J. She missed Edward so much while he was gone, and felt guilty about not giving him some attention. At least he was taking it with good stride…but then again, it had only been a few days. Winry was sure an argument was bound to happen. She wanted him more than ever. Even though her clitoris throbbed, her stomach protested-Winry imagined mid-penetration her vomiting all over herself and Edward being disgusted with her. She was thrilled to be pregnant, but that didn’t mean she had to like it. 

Winry drilled yet another hole, and sighed that she still had 8 more to go. She jerked when she suddenly felt warm, strong arms wrap around her waist. She was so glad she hadn’t pulled the drill down for the next hole quite yet. 

“You should really stop that!” Edward yelled over the drill.

“What?!” Winry yelled back.

“I said, turn it off!”

“What?!”

Edward flicked the drill off in annoyance. “Give it a rest, Winry.” 

“I really should finish this Ed. It won’t take me long, and then I can start dinner.” She tried to smile. Edward’s arms tightened slightly.

“Really?” Edward snorted. “Have you looked at the pile of knee joints over there?” Winry could feel his smirk on the back of her neck. She was suddenly flushed.

She slumped and sighed. “I know it’s been a rough day. Maybe your right-but-“

“No buts, gear head. And you don’t have to worry about dinner, Garfiel called and wants to make is something he learned from his new boyfriend. He said it would be light on your stomach. I am being lazy and told him yes. Besides you really need a break.” Edward knew he sounded a little bossy. But Winry seemed to be considering her alternatives.

Edward took the moment to his advantage. “I thought of something just now.” He told her as he removed her goggles from her head. His hands moved to lightly squeeze the boney parts of her hips. This always melted Winry. Besides, he knew her sore breasts were not an option at the moment.

edwineditpic

“Yeah?” She replied breathless.

Edward lipped the side of her neck. “Remember what you said to me a while back? About whacking off?”

“Um...yeah?” Edward couldn’t see her face, but somehow he knew she was making a weird face. He moved his right hand down her pubic bone and rubbed her clit through her coveralls. 

“Al lied to you…I just did it when I was in the bathroom…” Winry shuddered at the sensations his hand was causing, she was getting so wet, and he wasn’t even touching her skin. “And I thought of you every single time.” Edward smiled against her ear. His left hand slid the zipper down on her coveralls. The other slid down her slightly rounded stomach and into her panties. 

Winry forgot she was nauseous; all she could think about was Edward’s middle and index fingers circling her clit. She could feel his girth against her ass and his breath on the back of her neck. She bucked when she felt him slowly finger her, delicately. Winry turned her head to kiss him. 

“That was probably one of the hottest things you have ever said to me.” Winry sucked in his bottom lip. “I bet Mustang taught you that one too, huh?” 

Edward smirked. “Nope. I learned that on my own…I needed something to keep me grounded back then. It was always you, woman.” Winry responded with a kiss that took his breath away. If he learned anything at the moment, it was that Maes was indeed right, Winry was already taking her underwear off and undoing his belt.


End file.
